


CG: YOU MOTHERFUCKER.

by Emil_Macabre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I HATE YOU GAMZEE, Sadstuck, fucking gamzee whY, gamzee why, i also love you, it's weird - Freeform, random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emil_Macabre/pseuds/Emil_Macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, dead in the bubbles, contemplates on his former moirail.<br/>He should have seen this coming- but honestly... he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CG: YOU MOTHERFUCKER.

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning- this isnt very good. I just needed to vent. agh.

Karkat sat on the steps of some random fucking building somewhere in the dream bubbles and thought. All he could do was think. He hadn't seen anyone- he was left to his own mind. Never a good thing.

THAT MOTHERFUCKER.

HE DID IT. HE ACTUALLY FUCKING DID IT.

GOOD JOB, KARKAT. NOT ONLY WERE YOU A COMPLETELY USELESS MOIRAIL FROM THE START, BUT APPARENTLY YOU LEFT SUCH A SHITTY IMPRESSION THAT HE SAW IT FIT TO STAB YOUR GUTS IN THE FIRST CHANCE HE GOT.

Karkat crossed his arms and buried himself inside, shutting his eyes tight. It wasn't his fault. Gamzee was fucking insane. It was him. Not Karkat.

YEAH RIGHT. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO TELL YOURSELF HERE. NO ONE IS AROUND TO MAKE YOU FEEL EVEN SLIGHTLY BETTER ABOUT YOUR EXTENSIVE FAILURES TODAY- AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD NOW. YOU CAN'T HELP ANYONE. NOT THAT YOU WERE AMAZING AT IT IN THE FIRST PLACE.

Oh, just shut up, Karkat told his inner voice. Just shut the fuck up. He shook his head at himself and sighed. 

THIS IS REALLY FUCKED UP.

Yes it is, inner voice. Yes it is.

YOU REALLY WEREN'T THAT BAD, WERE YOU? YOU TRIED TO BE THERE FOR HIM. YOU EVEN HELPED HIM OUT A COUPLE OF TIMES.   
AND THEN HE HAD SLOPPY MAKEOUTS WITH THE GIRL YOU LIKED AND KILLED YOUR FRIENDS.  
HE WAS SHITTY.

Karkat leaned his head on his arms and frowned. Yes, he was.

AND YOU STILL LOVED HIM.

Yes, he did.

DO YOU STILL LOVE HIM?

No.

He didn't.

GOOD. JESUS. 

Karkat buried his face in his hands. fuck, fuck, fuck.

YOU STILL LOVE HIM.

No! He didn't. But did he care about him?  
Yeah... yeah. as fucked up as that was.

Gamzee, the strung-out kid who put up with all Karkat's shit and always had something good and stupid to say to make him smile a little. Gamzee, the crazy motherfucker who wanted to kill people but still hugged Karkat after all of it because why the hell not.

Gamzee, the guy who just killed Karkat.

FUCK.

I'M SORRY, YOU IDIOT.


End file.
